1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to vehicles that move through an air stream and especially to enhancing efficiency of vehicle engines by providing a device for aspirating engine exhaust systems to reduce engine load normally expended to expel exhaust gases from the engine through the exhaust system. Thus, the present invention relates to an aspiration device for exhaust systems of burning fuel-based engine driven vehicles.
2. Information Disclosure Statement
The following patents are representative of prior art relating to motor vehicle exhaust system modifications:
U.S. Pat. No. 5,431,013 to Yamaki et al describes an engine exhaust apparatus which includes a sound suppressing section for lowering the exhaust noise level as an exhaust gas discharged from the exhaust port passes through it. The exhaust apparatus is provided with an ejector section for introducing secondary air into the exhaust gas delivered from the sound suppressing section and mixing the gases, and a post-treatment section for purifying the gas mixture delivered from the ejector section. The exhaust gas discharged from an exhaust manifold gets into the ejector section through the sound suppressing section, and is then purified in the post-treatment section. Therefore, the ejector effect cannot be reduced by the sound suppressing section which is subject to high flow resistance. Thus, the exhaust noise level can be lowered with the ejector effect of the introduction of the secondary air improved considerably, and low cost and simple construction can be enjoyed.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,174,113 to Deville describes an exhaust outlet with venturi is disclosed, including an upstream portion in the form of a venturi, defined by upstream walls converging at an open angle and connected, in a narrowed portion to downstream walls diverging at a more reduced angle and a cylindrical downstream portion connected continuously to the downstream walls of the upstream portion. The presence of the upstream portion in the form of a venturi substantially reduces the backlash noise without substantially affecting the available power of the engine.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,162,620 to Ross et al describes an elongated exhaust gas muffler for a turbine engine which includes a foraminous central exhaust duct which is circumscribed along its length by a plurality of tuned dissipative and reactive noise attenuation chambers. At an inlet end of the muffler an annular secondary flow inlet is defined about the central exhaust duct and opens to the first sound attenuation chamber. A secondary flow of pressurized bleed air is receivable into the first attenuation treatment in the muffler.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,058,704 to Yu describes an improved muffler including a body with an exhaust inlet in the form of a porus pipe enclosed in a second porus pipe for diffusing exhaust gases into the interior of the body. A pair of pipes introduce ambient air into the discharge region of the muffler. A constricted discharge opening of the body encircles the pipes and confine helical vanes which impart a helical path to the exhaust gases just before mixing with ambient air from the pipes. A venturi section with a bell shaped outlet completes the tailpipe section. An auxiliary air inlet to the venturi adds additional ambient air to the final outlet via ports. In an additional embodiment, the venturi section is within the muffler body. A constricted tube provides a direct path for a portion of the exhaust gases while the major quantity of exhaust gases traverse the helical paths defined by the vanes.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,846,301 to Granath et al describes a silencer which contains two chambers separated by a partition wall and includes also a guide plate guiding cooling air from a fan through a channel in which recesses from one chamber terminate. By means of an ejecting function, then being formed, exhaust gases are evacuated into the channel and mixed with the cooling air to a lower temperature.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,807,439 to Hain et al describes an exhaust gas system with a silencer for an internal combustion engine supercharged by a turbocharger which includes a main line leading to the turbine of the turbocharger and a bypass line bypassing the turbine. The main line and the bypass line terminate in the silencer aligned to one another in such a manner that the exhaust gas flow of the main line exerts an ejector action on the exhaust gas flow of the bypass line.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,741,411 to Stricker describes an improved muffler system for mounting within a restricted engine compartment such as the engine compartment of a small off-road vehicle including a muffler surrounded by a heat shield having a plurality of apertures formed for selectively cooling selected certain areas of the engine compartment in conjunction with a venturi which creates a flow of cooling air from outside the engine compartment, over the engine, into the apertures, between the heat shield and the muffler to a point where the exhaust gas and the initially cooler air are mixed and subsequently exited into the atmosphere.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,697,668 to Barker describes an aspirating muffler having a simplified venturi construction. The muffler includes a body having an inlet pipe connected to the exhaust system of an engine and having an outlet pipe. The upstream end of the outlet pipe is rolled inwardly to provide the end with a reduced cross sectional area which defines a venturi. An aspirating tube which is connected to an air cleaner pre-cleaner for the engine communicates with the venturi and flow of exhaust gas through the venturi end of the outlet pipe creates an aspirating action to draw solid particles from the pre-cleaner and discharge the particles through the outlet pipe to the atmosphere.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,335,575 to Pagliuca describes an exhaust gas pressure reducer for an internal combustion engine which includes a housing having means for attaching the housing to the end of the exhaust pipe. The housing has one or more venturi restrictions and is open at the ends for creating a draft across the end of the exhaust pipe through the venturi and out the opposite open end of the housing. The open exit of the housing reduces pressure at the exit to the venturi assisting drawing exhaust gases from the exhaust pipe.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,846,302 to Hetherington describes a sound attenuating muffler for motor vehicle exhaust systems contains a fibrous glass cartridge with a binderhardened outer shell surrounding a soft fibrous core through which a gas flow tube extends.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,058,703 to Ealba et al describes an automotive exhaust tailpipe which reduces noise and has a convoluted surface at or near its outlet to generate pairs of counterrotating axial vortices within the exhaust gases just before or just as the gases exit the tailpipe. The convoluted surface may be the internal surface of the tailpipe, or a thin-walled convoluted member may be disposed within the tailpipe near its outlet end.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,147,230 to Ormond et al relates to a spark arrestor aspirating muffler for an internal combustion engine which comprises an outer body or housing having an exhaust gas inlet in one end and a gas outlet in the opposite end. Located immediately upstream of the outlet is a venturi and air is drawn into the throat of venturi through an air inlet tube connected to a pre-cleaner for the engine. A baffle plate containing a series of louvered openings is positioned upstream of the venturi and the exhaust gasses entering the gas inlet conduit are swirled outwardly as they pass through the louvered openings and are discharged through the venturi. The solid particles in the swirling exhaust gas are thrown outwardly and move along the inner surface of a tubular member which is secured to the downstream side of the baffle and are collected in a collection chamber.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,142,606 to Vanderzanden et al relates to a system for diffusing exhaust gases and controlling and suppressing backfire in an industrial truck is disclosed. Exhaust gases from the truck engine are first passed through a spark arresting muffler to remove hot, solid particles from the gas stream. The gases are then routed to a diffuser which is mounted on the truck's overhead guard. The diffuser contains a venturi and an air intake manifold to mix outside air with the gas stream and complete the ignition of unburned backfire gases. The diffuser includes a transverse diffusion chamber for substantially containing and burning backfires therein and a series of thin exit pipes for dispersing the gases and quenching exiting flames produced by the backfires within the chamber.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,857,458 to Ohtani et al relates to an exhaust gas outlet means for an internal combustion engine comprising an exhaust pipe having an outlet end of a flattened cross-sectional configuration with a width smaller than diameter of unflattened portion and an open-ended fresh air suction pipe disposed with a clearance with the exhaust pipe and having a portion of reduced cross-sectional area around the outlet end of the exhaust pipe so as to define a suction throat in the vicinity of said outlet end.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,425,216 to Bjork relates to a pollution reducing muffler for internal combustion engines having a fresh air aspirating inlet for exhaust gases, and a long narrow gas receiving chamber connected along one side to a similar parallel gas discharge chamber through multiple passages for distributing the gases in their path of travel through the muffler. The muffler reduces pollution by promoting further combustion of combustible constituents of the exhaust gases.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,371,331 to Wall describes a muffler for use on the exhaust system of the motor vehicle. The muffler has a central pipe which is surrounded by an outer pipe which leaves an annular space between the two. The outer pipe is open at both ends and the annular space is filled with a sound deadening material. The central pipe has openings which pass to the annular space and a perforated sound deadening member is affixed to the inner surface of the central pipe. Preferable, the outer pipe is outwardly flared at its upstream end, and the perforated sound deadening member is conical in shape.
Notwithstanding the prior art, the present invention is neither taught nor rendered obvious thereby.